Flowers Grow In The Rain
by Raging Blue
Summary: Maka just asked him to go get eggs! If only he had stuck to his simple mission... cute Christmas oneshot. SoMa SoulXMaka  but mostly implied  Happy Holidays!


Her name was Maka Albarn.

Her best friend was Soul Eater.

She was a book worm, a friendly face, and a beautiful demon.

His name was Soul Eater.

His best friend was Maka Albarn.

He was a lazy rock, a demon like shark, and an angry weapon.

How they fit together was a mystery. Their friends didn't understand how, even though they were so different, they fit together so well.

It must've been just another beautiful mystery.

"Soul, can you run to the store and get me some eggs? I need some for tomorrow," the blonde meister asked of her lazy weapon.

"Whatever, flat chest," Soul said with a lazy drawl, just dodging a flying book aimed for his head.

"Soul, you jerk!" Maka yelled, as he dodged out the door, afraid of her angry hand.

He sighed, as he began to walk down the hallway of the apartment complex. He was _bored_, so _bored_. And all Maka wanted to do was study, read, and cook. BlackStar and Tsubaki were on a mission, and he didn't feel like putting up with symmetry obsessed Death the Kid, no matter how hot his partners were.

Patty was still crazy, though.

His feet dragged down the stairs, his breath just quietly heard, echoing through the stairway. He felt trapped by his own echoes, and was relived to exit out the door, into the apartment lobby.

"Hello, Soul," the old lady at the desk called out. "Going out so late?"

"It's only eight," Soul pointed out. "It just seems late because it's winter, and the suns down sooner."

"I suppose," the lady said. "Take care, Soul."

"You too," Soul said, walking out the glass double doors.

When she was sure he'd left, she said under her breath, "_Youth_these days."

The Christmas lights sparkled from their places on the sides of buildings, in store windows, and hanging high across the street. Death City seemed unnaturally beautiful. And to please all the citizens, they even had a nativity set in the large central area, set around the large marble fountain. Soul felt somewhat comforted by the scene, as his grandmother had been Catholic, sending the religion down the line throughout the rest of the family. Soul secretly prayed every night. Not just for his sake, so he may find a home in heaven, but for the homelike feeling it gave him.

People merrily talked, hurrying home at the late hour. It was truly beautiful. Even if the snow never reached the desert town in Nevada, the Christmas feel was completed by the happy citizens, shouting out seasons greetings in the somewhat night chilled air.

"Soul!" two pretty voiced called out, as Liz and Patty came running up to him.

"Hey, you two shopping for presents?" Soul asked.

"Of corse!" they cried happily in unison.

"What are you doing Soul?" Patty asked, even giddier than usual.

"Running errands for Maka," Soul replied.

"For the charity breakfast tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Maka-chan is so kind!" Patty giggled.

"I think," Soul said. "She asked for eggs."

"Well you better hurry, or you'll get a nasty mouthing from Maka!" Liz said.

"Bye, Soul!" Patty said, and her and Liz hurried past.

"See you," Soul called out, waving after them.

As Soul hurried on to the cheap grocery store at the end of the street, he felt something cold hit him on the head. Then his back, his shoulder. And before he could register it, it was raining, pouring even.

"Crap!" Soul cried, ducking into a nearby store.

The bell rang above his head, signaling his entrance. Looking around, Soul realized he was in a Death-Mart. Otherwise, a Wal-Mart renamed by the citizens.

Walking farther in, he decided to look around, then just buy the eggs here. It would keep him out of the rain, hopefully.

He decided it wouldn't be so bad to look at the video games he wanted. Maybe the new Call of Duty would be on sale. He didn't have much, but he might have enough.

Looking throughout the rows of games, he was disappointed to find that his game still wasn't in his range. Maybe he really would have to get a job. Video games didn't really pay for themselves.

Soul sighed, dragging himself away from the overpriced games for various consoles. He began to drag himself towards the food section, thinking that maybe he could try and pass off his age as twenty-one, and score himself some Christmas booze. BlackStar would love that. But the idea was quickly given up, as he realized he'd forgotten his fake I.D. at home.

Many of the adults in the store saw him, and immediately dismissed him as a rebellious youth. Of course, none of them knew how he and Maka were working tomorrow for a benefit Christmas breakfast. Soul would be playing Christmas carols, even!

Grabbing Maka's favorite egg brand (that loser), Soul walked up towards the front of the store, before ducking back into another aisle. Grabbing a couple different candies, he then continued on his way to the register, quite pleased with himself.

But then, something sparkled, and caught his eye. In a jewelry case, sat a small diamond necklace, in the shape of a lily.

_"__Oh__Soul!__Look__at__this!__Isn't__it__so__pretty?__"_

_ "Yeah, whatever."_

_ Maka__huffed.__ "__You__should__at__least__look,__so__you__know__what_I _want__for__Christmas!__"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, it's a diamond lily. You fat ankle dork."_

Even now, that memory came with the pain of the Maka Chop that accompanied his smart remark.

Looking at it, he realized it _was_a beautiful necklace. It was something Maka would really love to have.

Maka flipped through a page in her book, happily eating the story up. She was so close to finally finding out the killer! But...

The door opened, banging against the wall. "I'm home," Soul called out, walking in with two bags.

"Did you buy candy _again_?" Maka snapped, slamming her book shut.

"I got your stupid eggs," Soul said, putting the bags on the counter. "Just be glad you got them."

"Maka Chop!" Maka screamed, slamming the book into his skull. He fell to the floor, unconscious, the dent apparent in his head.

Huffing, Maka anger opened the case of eggs, to make sure her stupid partner hadn't broken them.

The eggs weren't broken, but something sparkled in the case.

Grabbing the silver chain wound around the eggs, Maka pulled gently. She was happily surprised when the diamond lily necklace she had wanted swung in front of her.

She smiled. "You're not so bad, Soul," Maka said to her unconscious partner. "You're not so bad."


End file.
